Fear of the Unexpected
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Various oneshots where various characters are afraid of thunder and lightning, in which other characters find out and comfort them. No pairs(only canon ones) Inspired by OHHC, and I can't figure out a better title.
1. An Exbartender and a Certain Flea

_**Story: Fear of the Unexpected**_

 _ **Summary: Various oneshots where various characters are afraid of thunder and lightning, in which other characters find out and comfort them. No pairs.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: An exbartender and a certain flea. Sorry if it's ooc... T.T**_

...

It had started off with the typical dog and cat chase, then it began raining, then he ran into a warehouse, then Shizuo followed him, then _this_ happened.

"Oi, I~zaaa~yaaa-kunnn~yooo~" Shizuo aproached the closet that his rival had obviously threw himself into, holding a street sign at his side.

"Such a brute you are, Shizu-chan. You've cornered your mortal enemy until he can't esca-"

 _-Boom_

A loud roar of thunder filled up the room and interupted Izaya's speech. They were silent for another moment. Izaya couldn't help but wonder why Shizuo hadn't ripped the doors off, already.

"...Can't you let me go just this once, dear Shizu-chan~?"

"That's not happening. Now open up the doors or I'll rip them off."

"Sigh... I figured as much. You're so unreasonable Shizu-chan. Such a mons-" another roar filled the warehouse, seemingly taking him by surprise.

"Oi, flea. Are you afraid of thunder?" Shizuo stifled a laugh.

"Who knows, Shizu-chan? Why should I tell a monster like you?" Izaya replied in a mocking tone.

"Answer the question." Shizuo said, straight faced.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"I said answer the fucking question, you bastard." Now he was getting annoyed. Why couldn't Izaya just tell the truth for once? Maybe they'd get along better if he did. Then again, most probably wouldn't believe him at this point, even if he did.

"..."

"Okay, I guess you'd like it if I picked up this wardrobe and threw it outside, then."

Izaya didn't doubt him and immediately cursed this existence known as Heiwajima Shizuo, but decided to fight against his pride on this one.

"Fine, I'm afraid of thunder, alright? Are you happy now, single cell Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah, thanks. Never would have guessed you could be honest."

"Quit patronizing me."

"I'm not. Just stating a fact." Shizuo clarified.

"A fact that I don't need to hear." Izaya retorted proudly.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." said Shizuo, causing Izaya to freeze.

Like he wanted him to stay there anyway. Well, even if he did-

"Good, I'd rather hear the loud and unpredictable thunder over Shizu-chan's loud unpredictable mou-"

Izaya's silence during the next roar of thunder was the only truth Shizuo needed.

"Why don't you just ask for help?"

"Help? I've always done things alone, Shizu-chan. Now is no different."

 _Alone? Ah, that's right_... _He always does things alone. Both of us do._

Walking over, Shizuo forced the doors open, revealing tears in Izaya's eyes.

"I'm here, flea," Shizuo closed his eyes, not able to look at that. "and I'm not leaving, so just be honest and cling to me if you need to, just this once. But in the future, please find somebody else if you could."

"Shizu-" and before Izaya could speak, he was suddenly being embraced. The first and largest most comforting sense of warmth he'd truly ever felt seared through his senses and he froze. How was he suppose to act?

 _"Should I just return it?"_

 _"Yes, just return it. It's okay, Izaya."_ his mothers voice from all those years ago had suddenly rang in his head, and for one of the first times in his life, tears fell from his features.

"Just return it? Ah, that's right... Yeah... Just return it." He muttered, lifting his arms around Shizuo's tight embrace, tightly hugging back practically for dear life, before laughing a bit sadly.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan. You're just way too kind."

"Tch, it's only natural to help someone who actually does need a shoulder to lean on at times, even if they did bring it on themselves. It's not like I care. I just can't stand to see you look so weak and out of character, you damn fleabag."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Izaya let a pathetic laugh. "But thanks anyways, you mongrel."

...

 _ **A/N: I hope you all liked it. Next chapter, it may be Shizuo who is afraid of thunder and Izaya comforts him. I plan to eventually have one where Kasuka comforts him,**_ _**too.**_


	2. Orihara Izaya and a Certain Protozoan

_**Story: Fear of the Unexpected, Chapter 2**_

 _ **Characters: Orihara Izaya and a certain fake blonde. (Once a tsundere always a tsundere :P) Raijin days.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for this ooc Shizu for I really did try my hardest, but thunder just isn't something I really see him being afraid of, but I might as well have this one written.**_

 _ **No homo(no offense, really) intended, so sorry if it... *cough* looks that way.**_

 _ **Note: If you do want to use any of these oneshots to continue on, I actually don't mind, but just give me the credit for the original, please?**_

 **...**

It had started off with a prank, leading to Shizuo running out of his class yelling Izaya's name all the way down several halls, which provoked Izaya into stepping out of class, an event of which was naturally followed by mockery on his part, resulting in yet another cat and dog chase, and another major class disruption that year.

To be frank with himself, Izaya didn't even particularly remember what the prank was anymore, nor why it had made Shizuo so mad. He didn't even know if _Shizuo_ remembered, but it wasn't like they even cared, considering they often would use any little thing as an excuse to constantly keep at each other's throat.

But Izaya did know, however, judging by the sudden clumsiness of his rival, that something was now off. And it had been off for at least a little while. The ladder had suddenly began glancing off at the sky, his eyebrows furrowing as if he was anxiously expecting something to fall from it and shoot him dead.

"What's with Shizu-chan today? Why do you keep missing me? Hm? You're not even _trying_ , if I must say." He cooed in amusement, easily dodging yet another street sign thrown his direction.

"Huh? Did you say something about me knocking you dead? Now quit bugging me, flea!" Shizuo shouted looking back down, suddenly loosing sight of Izaya.

 _"Where the hell did he go?"_

"But you're the one who came after me in the first place today, ne?" Izaya's voice inquired in amusement from behind him.

"Whatever! You piss me off!" He shouted, turning around to punch the information dealer. Izaya did a back flip barely avoiding it.

"Why do you keep glancing up at the sky, though? Are you afraid of something?" Izaya smirked.

"Ah?! What was that, Izaaa~ya-kunnn~yo? I really don't want to deal with you today!" Shizuo clarified annoyed.

 _"I can't let him see me like_ that _."_

"Is that so?"

"Of course. Nobody wants to deal with you. In fact-"

There was a low rumbling in the distance, and the skies were darkened due to storm clouds.

Rain began sprinkling.

Shizuo swallowed, obviously nervous, before giving a shaky smirk.

"In fact, forget you. I'm going home."

"For real? Why the sudden change of heart, may I ask? Shizu-chan?"

Shockingly enough to Izaya, Shizuo didn't say anything, and did just what he said he was going to. Turning around, he ran off, leaving Izaya to wonder. After a moment, thunder roared, and it all made sense.

He smirked. "Oh poor Shizu-chan. Who would have guessed? This might just be fun."

And with that, he made his way to Shizuo's house.

When he got there, the door had been left unlocked. He easily assumed Shizuo probably wasn't the type to ever think to stop and lock a door while he was busy being afraid of thunder.

...

"I must say. It isn't very smart to leave your door unlocked, Shizu-chan."

 _"That bastard followed me here?! I-"_ Shizuo would have normally thought to beat the flea to a pulp for just waltzing into his apartment, but he normally didn't show this side of himself or even a hint of it to anybody around himself. Only Kasuka and his parents knew, and but they weren't here. _Hah_ , he could deal with it alone, right?

As if he couldn't deal with some stupid thu-

Chills ran down his spine when another boom suddenly echoed through the house.

 _Shit_.

"Do you really want me to leave, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice questioned with a deep interest from behind the doors of the closet.

"..." Shizuo was silent, down deep wanting to push aside his pride and just ask him to stay, but the words wouldn't come out. "I..."

"Well, I guess I'll be going no-"

And that was when the room lit up and he couldn't stand the thought of being alone at the moment even if that regrettably meant making his worst enemy stay.

"No!"

 _Boom_.

"Oh? So Shizu-chan _does_ want me to stay here, after all."

"Shut up, you maggot." He felt utterly humiliated right now, and the flea's current patronage was only making it worse. "I don't give a fuck if you stay there."

 _"I don't care if it's you, or Kasuka, or anybody. I just really don't want to be alone right now... Guess I'm just too much of a freaking coward to admit that. I'm suppose to be some monster, after all."_

"...You're being quite harsh, Shizu-chan. I'm only trying to be nice. You're actually acting quite human for once, ne? If I must be honest, it's actually kind of amusing really."

He sounded honest, but Izaya was a liar so he didn't dare to trust him. He knew Izaya to be the type to only tell half truths at most.

"Quit patronizing me, basta-"

 _Bang_.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan. Even monsters like Shizu-chan and I have fears." Izaya mocked.

"Fuck you..."

"Hm... what colorful language, Shizuo-kun~ Look, I know that you don't like me very much, but I'm really only trying to be nice, so can I come in? I will either way, though, so I guess there's no point in even asking, then, is there?" Izaya smiled.

Despite knowing that Shizuo could have punched him in face when he opened the doors to the closet he had barricaded himself in, Izaya reached out and did just that.

Shizuo was sitting crouched up in the corner whenever he opened the closet doors.

He didn't even look up. No, he _refused_ to.

He refused to let that bastard see his face right now.

"You know, Shizu-chan. I'm actually afraid of dead fish eyes." Izaya said, stepping inside, as he sat on the opposite side of the closet, and their eyes met.

"...What?" Shizuo muttered, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

Was Izaya kidding?

"I'm not lying." Izaya shrugged, then averted his gaze moments later.

"I found out an embarassing secret about you," he explained, "so I figured it's only right that you find out one about me. Equal trade, ne? It's not like I'd use something like this against you or anything, though."

"..." Shizuo said nothing, but jumped when an especially loud boom of thunder shook the house.

He immediately buried his face in his arms, quivering, uncaring that Izaya was even there anymore.

"I-"

"Don't say it! I already now it's _'just fucking thunder'_ , but I can't-!" Thunder cut Shizuo off, and moments of shaking later, he continued. "I can't fucking help it, alright?!"

"What are you fussing at me for? I wasn't saying anything about that, but I was about to comment on how small this closet is?"

"Hmph, it's your fault for coming in."

"You're right. Sorry I asked." Izaya growled looking away again.

"Whatever, flea. Quit bothering me." Was what Shizuo spat, but there was no serious malice behind it, so Izaya only smirked, before moving closer and doing what any normal person would do in this situation.

He hugged him.

 _"What the hell...?"_ Shizuo stiffened _._

"I won't stab you or poison you, so just embrace me if you must since I'm here, Shizu-chan. You really shouldn't always be such a stubborn beast, ne?"

"I hate you, so don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not a cocky bastard like you, so I'm taking your offer." Shizuo said, pulling Izaya down to do so.

 _"Shit. I can't believe I actually_ am _doing this, after all, though."_

"Thank you for that, Shizu-chan," Izaya tried to say, having trouble breathing due to Shizuo's tight bear hug. "I _have_ been treated a lot worse, ne?"

"And I'm sure you deserved it, fleabag."

 _"Maybe_ you're right..." Izaya smirked.

"Thanks..." Shizuo finally muttered, after tensing up due to another pound of thunder.

"Hey, Shizu-chan?... Maybe you should find a lover one day, instead of letting this happen again. This seems rather awkward, ne? We _are_ worst enemies, after all, you know?" Izaya muttered.

"Yes, I know. Just shut it for now." Shizuo retorted, not wanting to focus on it.

"Fine." Izaya said simply.

...

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked it. Iza and Namie may be next, or who knows?**_


	3. A Doctor & Very Human Information-broker

_**Story: Fear of the Unexpected, Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sorry, I wanted to do Namie next, but I couldn't. So instead, I wrote one with Shinra and Izaya. There is a part that could be perhaps considered a hint of Shinzaya, but ONLY if you want to take it that way.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**_

* * *

"Izaya?"

This was not a sight Kishitani Shinra had expected to come home too - his best friend in his closet.

But there he was, drenched in rain, and undeniably shivering.

"Go away, Sh-shinra." Izaya stuttered bitterly, but feeling as cold as ice.

"Well, _that's_ not very nice, considering that this _is_ my house you're dripping rain into and all.

Aside from Shiki, Celty, and Shinra himself, Izaya was one of the only other ones that had a key to his house, so there was no question as to how he had got in.

"It was the closest place to my house that I could stay in until the storm calmed down."

"Don't you mean that my place is the _only_ place you'd be welcome? Ne?" Shinra smiled innocently, striking a nerve within Izaya. But he refused to let it show.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The informant said proudly. There are plenty of places I could have chose. Your place just so happened to be the most convenient to me."

"Oh, I see...! So I guess Orihara-kun wouldn't be personally offended if I sent him back out into the rain right now then?"

"I-" Suddenly, right as Izaya started to speak, there was a loud boom of thunder, causing Izaya to jump. "I'll kill you..."

"I'll take that as you saying that you personally wanted to stay as a friend. You're welcome anytime."

As Shinra smiled in satisfaction, Izaya then grumbled something about doctors and manipulation.

"Orihara-kun, do you want some tea?" After he said that, there was another bang of thunder, even louder than the one before, as the house began to shake. It didn't help that the power and lights in the house had been knocked out, since the lightning illuminated Shinra's towering figure in such a discomforting manner.

Without thinking, Izaya grabbed Shinra's sleeve. Normally, Izaya wouldn't behave in such a way, but right now, he was clearly terrfied in a way that most wouldn't even dream of, not to mention that Shinra was one of the only ones that Izaya truly trusted in some way or another. If Shinra had pulled away, Izaya's fragile ego might have even cracked right then.

So when, Izaya muttered to stay, the informant had never been more grateful in his life when Shinra didn't abandon him even for a second, and, instead, sat down next to him.

His friend's warmth enveloped him and he'd be damned if it admitted it, but it felt such much better than being alone. That didn't stop him from calling Shinra an idiot, since there was barely any room in the closet to begin with.

"Since you're friends with an idiot and you keep running back to him, what does that make you?"

"None of your business."

Bang.

Even though Izaya felt a bit better being next to somebody, he didn't feel all that much better when the thunder struck again.

He was honestly just glad that Shinra hadn't made some humiliating remark about his stupid and childish fear of thunder storms. It was something he knew was irrational, but that didn't make it any less hard to deal with. Ever since he was little, he had always had this fear, but his parents were hardly around and his annoying sisters had only made fun of him for it, even though they had hugged him.

So he had pretty much dealt with this alone, up until now.

 _Bang!_

"Dammit..." Izaya muttered, grasping his arms for comfort. That's when Shinra suddenly wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into awkward embrace from the side, and using his other hand to cover Izaya's ear a bit.

"Shinra, what are you... doing...?" Izaya started to ask, when he noticed Shinra's heartbeat, as he leaned against Shinra's chest.

"I thought it might be more comforting to have something like this to focus on instead of the thunder. It's more predictable after all."

Beat. Beat. Beat.

"Shinra, do you really think that's going to work to channel out the thunder?"

"Obviously not completely, but it's better than nothing, and surely more brilliant than your dumb plan of staying in the closet alone all day and night."

"Whatever, just be quiet so I can hear your heart beat." Izaya told him, reaching up to place his hand over Shinra's to further channel out as much noise as possible.

"As you wish..." Shinra smiled softly, letting Izaya lie on top of him some what to relax.

It probably wouldn't work with just anybody, but Izaya was surprised to find out, that even when another blast of thunder rocked the house, he didn't feel as anxious. However, what surprised him even more was when he tightened his grip on Shinra's hand and Shinra's heartbeat unexpectly picked up. If it hadn't been under such circumstances, Izaya might have even teased him for it, but Izaya was too tired and irritated to do so. But was Shinra... afraid of the thunder as well? Or...?

Izaya refused to allowed himself to think too much into it and fell asleep.

And, whatever the reasoning was behind Shinra's irregular heart beat, Izaya, in the end, was glad he had went to Shinra's instead of trying to make it home alone, even though he had irritatingly. fallen asleep in his friend's arms.

Thinking back to that day, Izaya always got a certain warmth in his chest, that made him rather happy. Not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope it came out fine.**_


End file.
